


Detroit Become Video

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Content Warnings, Embedded Video, Humour, Multi, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: An archive of my video format fanworks for Detroit Become Human.Work index in chapter 1.





	1. Chapter 1

  1. [60's Rant - RK800-60](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713889/chapters/41788940)
  2. [Connor's Dad - HankVin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713889/chapters/41788958)




	2. Connor's Dad

[Tumblr](http://damnyoualex.tumblr.com/post/182138431405/gavinhank-ft-fountains-of-wayne)


	3. 60's Rant

[Tumblr](http://damnyoualex.tumblr.com/post/180824219025)


End file.
